Alchimistul/XXXVI
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro ― Inimii mele îi este frică de suferinţă, îi spuse flăcăul Alchimistului într-o noapte când priveau cerul fără lună. ― Spune-i că frica de suferinţă este mai rea decât suferinţa însăşi. Şi că nici o inimă nu a suferit când a plecat în căutarea visurilor ei, pentru că fiecare moment de căutare este un moment de întâlnire cu Dumnezeu şi cu Veşnicia. en "My heart is afraid that it will have to suffer," the boy told the alchemist one night as they looked up at the moonless sky. "Tell your heart that the fear of suffering is worse than the suffering itself. And that no heart has ever suffered when it goes in search of itsdreams, because every second of the search is a second's encounter with God and with eternity." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro “Fiecare clipă de căutare este o clipă de regăsire”, îi spuse flăcăul inimii lui. „Cât mi-am căutat comoara am avut numai zile luminoase, pentru că ştiam că fiecare oră făcea parte din visul de a o găsi. en "Every second of the search is an encounter with God," the boy told his heart. "When I have been truly searching for my treasure, every day has been luminous, because I've known that every hour was a part of the dream that I would find it. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Cât am căutat comoara, am descoperit pe drum lucruri pe care niciodată n-aş fi visat să le întâlnesc dacă n-aş fi avut curajul să încerc lucruri imposibile pentru păstori.” Şi atunci sufletul lui se potoli pentru o întreagă după-amiază. en When I have been truly searching for my treasure, I've discovered things along the way that I never would have seen had I not had the courage to try things that seemed impossible for a shepherd to achieve." So his heart was quiet for an entireafternoon. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Noaptea, flăcăul dormi liniştit şi când se trezi, inima începu să-i povestească despre Sufletul Lumii. Îi spuse că omul fericit este omul care îl poartă pe Dumnezeu în sine. en That night, the boy slept deeply, and, when he awoke, his heart began to tell him things that came from the Soul of the World. It said that all people who are happy have God within them. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi că fericirea putea fi întâlnită într-un simplu grăunte de nisip din deşert, aşa cum îi spusese Alchimistul. Pentru că un grăunte de nisip este un moment al Creaţiei şi Universului i-au trebuit mii de milioane de ani ca să-l creeze. en And that happiness could be found in a grain of sand from the desert, as the alchemist had said. Because a grain of sand is a moment of creation, and the universe has taken millions of years to create it. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro “Pe fiecare om de pe faţa Pământului îl aşteaptă o comoară undeva”, îi spuse inima. Noi, inimile, obişnuim să vorbim puţin despre aceste comori pentru că atunci oamenii nu mai vor să le găsească. Vorbim despre ele numai copiilor. en "Everyone on earth has a treasure that awaits him," his heart said. "We, people's hearts, seldom say much about those treasures, because people no longer want to go in search of them. We speak of them only to children. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Apoi lăsăm viaţa să-l îndrepte pe fiecare spre destinul său. Dar, din nefericire, puţini urmează drumul care le este trasat, adică drumul Legendei Personale şi al fericirii. Ei cred că lumea este un lucru ameninţător, şi de aceea lumea chiar devine ameninţătoare. en Later, we simply let life proceed, in itsown direction, toward its own fate. But, unfortunately, very few follow the path laid out for them—the path to their destinies, and to happiness. Most people see the world as a threatening place, and, because they do, the world turns out, indeed, to be a threatening place. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro “Şi atunci noi, inimile, vorbim din ce în ce mai încet, dar nu tăcem niciodată. Şi evităm ca vorbele noastre să fie auzite: nu vrem ca oamenii să sufere pentru că nu şi-au urmat inimile.” ― De ce inimile nu spun oamenilor că trebuie să-şi urmeze visele? îl întrebă flăcăul pe Alchimist. en "So, we, their hearts, speak more and more softly. We never stop speaking out, but we begin to hope that our words won't be heard: we don't want people to suffer because they don't follow their hearts." "Why don't people's hearts tell them to continue to follow their dreams?" theboy asked the alchemist. "Because that's what makes a heart suffer most, and hearts don't like to suffer." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Pentru că, în cazul acesta, inima suferă cel mai mult. Iar inimilor nu le place să sufere. Începând din ziua aceea, flăcăul şi-a ascultat inima. I-a cerut să nu-l mai părăsească niciodată. I-a cerut ca, atunci când se depărta de visele lui, inima să-i bubuie în piept şi să-i dea semnalul de alarmă. en From then on, the boy understood his heart. He asked it, please, never to stop speaking to him. He asked that, when he wandered far from his dreams, his heart press him and sound the alarm. The boy swore that, every time he heard the alarm, he would heed its message. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul a jurat că de câte ori va auzi acest semnal, avea să-l asculte. Toată noaptea aceea stătu de vorbă cu Alchimistul. Iar Alchimistul înţelese că inima flăcăului se întorsese către Sufletul Lumii. en That night, he told all of this to the alchemist. And the alchemist understood that the boy's heart had returned to the Soul of the World. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Ce să fac acum? întrebă flăcăul. ― Continuă-ţi drumul spre Piramide, spuse Alchimistul. Şi fii atent la semne. Acum inima ta este în stare să-ţi arate comoara. en "So what should I do now?" the boy asked. "Continue in the direction of the Pyramids," said the alchemist. "And continue to pay heed to the omens. Your heart is still capable of showing you where the treasure is." "Is that the one thing I still needed to know?" fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Asta era ceea ce trebuia să aflu? ― Nu, răspunse Alchimistul. Ceea ce trebuie să afli este următorul lucru: Înainte să împlinească un vis, totdeauna Sufletul Lumii hotărăşte să pună la încercare tot ce visătorul a învăţat pe parcurs. en "No," the alchemist answered. "What you still need to know is this: before a dream is realized, the Soul of the World tests everything that was learned along the way. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro El face asta nu pentru că ştie mai multe, ci ca să putem, împreună cu visul nostru, să posedăm şi lecţiile pe care le-am învăţat urmând drumul către vis. Este momentul în care cea mai mare parte a oamenilor renunţă. en It does this not because it is evil, but so that we can, in addition to realizing our dreams, master thelessons we've learned as we've moved toward that dream. That's the point at which most people give up. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Este ceea ce numim, în limbajul deşertului, „să mori de sete când curmalii au apărut la orizont”. O căutare începe totdeauna cu Norocul începătorului. Şi termină totdeauna cu Proba Cuceritorului. Flăcăul îşi aminti de un vechi proverb de la el de-acasă. Spunea că ora cea mai întunecată era aceea dinaintea răsăritului. en It's the point at which, as we say in the language of the desert, one 'dies of thirst just when the palm trees have appeared on the horizon.' "Every search begins with beginner's luck. And every search ends with the victor's being severely tested." The boy remembered an old proverb from his country. It said that the darkest hour of the night came just before the dawn. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro A doua zi a apărut primul semn concret de primejdie. Trei războinici s-au apropiat şi au întrebat ce făceau cei doi acolo. ― Am venit la vânătoare cu şoimul, răspunse Alchimistul. en On the following day, the first clear sign of danger appeared. Three armed tribesmen approached, and asked what the boy and the alchemist were doing there. "I'm hunting with my falcon," the alchemist answered. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Trebuie să vă controlăm ca să vedem dacă nu aveţi arme, spuse unul dintre războinici. Alchimistul descălecă fără grabă. Flăcăul făcu acelaşi lucru. ― La ce-ţi trebuie atâta bănet? întrebă războinicul, când văzu punga flăcăului. en "We're going to have to search you to see whether you're armed," one of the tribesmen said. The alchemist dismounted slowly, and the boy did the same. "Why are you carrying money?" asked the tribesman, when he had searched the boy's bag. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Ca să ajung în Egipt, răspunse el. Paznicul care-l controla pe Alchimist găsi un flacon mic de cristal plin cu un lichid şi un ou de sticlă gălbuie, ceva mai mare decât oul de găină. en "I need it to get to the Pyramids," he said. The tribesman who was searching the alchemist's belongings found a small crystal flask filled with a liquid, and a yellow glass egg that was slightly larger than a chicken's egg. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Ce sunt astea? întrebă paznicul. ― Sunt Piatra Filozofală şi Elixirul de Viaţă Lungă. Sunt Marea operă a Alchimiştilor. Cine va bea din acest elixir nu va mai cunoaşte boala şi o fărâmă din această piatră transformă orice metal în aur. en "What are these things?" he asked. "That's the Philosopher's Stone and the Elixir of Life. It's the Master Work of the alchemists. Whoever swallows that elixir will never be sick again, and a fragment from that stone turns any metal into gold." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Soldaţii au râs cu poftă, iar Alchimistul râse şi el. Găsiseră răspunsul foarte caraghios, aşa că-i lăsară să plece fără nici o piedică, cu toate lucrurile lor. ― Sunteţi nebun? îl întrebă flăcăul pe Alchimist, după ce se depărtaseră îndeajuns. De ce aţi făcut asta? en The Arabs laughed at him, and thealchemist laughed along. They thought his answer was amusing, and they allowed the boy and the alchemist to proceed with all of their belongings. "Are you crazy?" the boy asked the alchemist, when they had moved on. "What did you do that for?" fr de it es pt Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV